Madame Giry
also known as Vianne Giry, Vianne Giry-Blakeney, Lady Blakeney, or That Stone Cold Fox. Also known as "The Most Complex Soap Opera We Ever Participated In" Madame Giry began her existence much in accordance with canon, albeit a mixture of book, the ALW stage production and the recent film adaptation of the same. To add to all of this, her typist decided Jane Seymour most fit with the image of Giry in her head, and thus Seymour was used as a model. All went swimmingly for a time. Giry ruled the corps de ballet with an iron fist, had no first name and operated as Erik's In and Out Box (God, that sounds wrong,) for messages. Enter Sir Percy Blakeney, Bart., stage left. At first there was some OOC discussion of things when it turned out it was the Anthony Andrews Percy. A suggestion was made that his Seymourian-counterpart Margot could be brought in and used, however, as Seymour was already in use as Giry, this was something of a dilemma. Giry's typist Emily fondly recalled a damn hot Raoul/Giry pairing of the past and ventured the idea that Giry with a younger man wouldn't be such a bad idea. However, Giry's age has fluctuated or stalled at certain points throughout the story arc since then. With a tentative meeting in mind and no major plans, Sir Percy fell asleep in the auditorium during one of Giry's ballet rehearsals while waiting to speak with the managers concerning the then-patron, the Vicomte de Chagny. Giry woke him out of a sound sleep and offered to conduct him to meet the managers or the patron for his purpose. Somewhere along the way the conversation turned to the politics of the opera house and vague references were made to the Opera Ghost. Giry was obviously uncomfortable with the topic and brushed off Sir Percy's inquiries and flatterings, maintaining her usual countenance of cool mystery and disinterest. Sir Percy, intrigued by her due to her obvious knowledge, her reluctance to share it, and her striking resemblance to his late wife, Margot (note that it was not decided until much later that Margot was dead, and the details of her death have become more apparent as the plot moved along,) found reasons to meet with the ballet teacher from time to time, and their hesitant acquaintance slowly furthered. Eventually trusting Giry, Sir Percy revealed his identity as the Scarlet Pimpernel to her, and she was drawn into League activities, assisting in any way she could as a Frenchwoman able to keep an eye on many of the doomed aristos as well as the Republicans in higher places--the opera being such a cross-section of society, this apparent more backstage than anywhere else. Slowly, mutual trust, respect and varying levels of admiration grew between the two, though Madame Giry was undoubtedly more guarded in expressing the latter, even as Sir Percy limited himself to glances, the touching of hands, even a kiss on the forehead, but never breathing a word in those precarious times. Giry was then approached, while working at a gala performance, by Sir Andrew Ffoulkes and Lord Tony Hastings, with the news that Sir Percy had been captured while rescuing a fellow League member. The plan outlined for his rescue was to outfit Madame Giry as a lady of high rank and have her pose as Sir Percy's wife in order to gain visiting privileges, thereby giving them access to their leader and a hope of forming an escape plane. Madame Giry willingly went along with this plan, knowing how essential a leader Sir Percy had become for the League, as well as respecting him a great deal. Whether she felt more than camaraderie and friendship as a motive, she did not let on. However, upon her arrival at Sir Percy's cell, both found themselves somewhat emotionally overwhelmed. They embraced upon their reunion, but Vianne quickly drew back, claiming it was a facade to fool the guards into believing she was really his wife. She quickly redirected the focus to the matter of his escape, and together they formed a plan for immediate execution. However, in a moment of unguarded emotion and heavy gratitude for the risks she had taken, Percy kissed her, though still uncertain what, exactly, his feelings for her were and whether they were separate from the grief he felt for Marguerite. Vianne (for at some point in here she was christened Vianne Giry,) returned the kiss for a moment before she recalled her situation. (It would be later revealed that her first husband, Gerard Giry was yet living, and confined to a madhouse due to the violent nature of his illness.) In her shock and grief, she struck Percy across the face, only to collapse into tears a moment later with a mixture of happiness at the discovery of Percy's feelings and terror of what the future might bring them both. Sir Percy begged her forgiveness and even any indication of her affection. Vianne cautioned him as kindly as she could, but gave no indication of an absolute rejection. construction. Will continue tomorrow. Category:Sue Category:Canon Characters